Is That MY mochi?
by Wednesday1990
Summary: From the meme-One day the nations wake up to find that they all have mochi counterparts just like America! However, the mochi are like a window into the nation's innerselves. Cue Hilarity! Some FrUk, SuFin,& KanChu. Hints of Girihon, USUK,& Gertalia


"What the hell are you doing!" England's horrified scream echoed throughout the meeting room.

Sometime during the night all of the nations had found odd looking balls of pounded rice (confirmed by Japan as 'mochi') that resembled them. However, much to the dismay of many of their human(-ish?) counterparts, they didn't act like them. As was the case with England's mochi that was currently rubbing itself affectionately against a rather startled and shy looking Fransumochi while America's Mochimerica (who had not been a surprise since he had been in the possession of said nation for quite some time) looked on with obvious jealousy. Needless to say, their masters were a little confused.

"Awww, Angleterre, if all you wanted was affection, you could have rubbed yourself up against me anytime!~" France exclaimed as he began to grope the island nation who was currently steaming at the ears.

"I-why you- he-" England made vague gesture's at his mochi who had decided to skip around with his new french companion and had begun to rub itself against/coo to a surly looking Spamochi much to the displeasure of Mochimano and, of course, Mochimerica.

"He's not in his right mind!" protested England, his face had turned a startling colour of red quite some time ago. Somehow the continual mental trauma he was recieving from witnessing such an affectionate version of himself being this cute and, dare he say it, _loving_ to some of his worst enemies had broken his brain. Which is why he probably hadn't noticed the hand firmly gripping his ass, the mouth making several lovebites along the side of his neck, and the other hand that was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. France was merely just shocked that this was causing England to reach near-Spain levels of obliviousness. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Meanwhile, Prussia just couldn't understand why the newest addition to his awesome family was acting so-so-so _unawesome. _

"C'mon, cute little guy, why aren't you acting like England's mochi? or like West's?" Prussia whined at his timid and depressed looking ball of pounded rice whose bright red eyes were staring fixedly at the ground and not at the lovey-dovey looking Austrimochi and Hungarimochi. Germany's mochi was practically _radiating _happiness as he followed around a rather sinister looking Mochitalia that had already picked a fight with the Mochiruss and _won._ Russia's mochi was currently crying and receiving a great deal of affection from his sisters' mochi and the baltics' mochi.

Sweden and Finland were currently blushing at the act's of their own mochi and were standing in front of the closet they were currently *ahem* _occupying,_ waiting for them to, errrr... finish up? Please disregard any thumping and high-pitched squeaking sounds that you may or may not have heard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Russia looked on in confusion as his...mochi, da? had been beaten up by Italy's mochi. It was beyond mortifying and he wasn't quite sure how to react. The Baltics who were standing slack jawed next to him didn't really know how to respond either. Especially when their own mochi began to comfort the crying Mochiruss. Although Russia was actually kind of jealous of his mochi self now. Should he start crying too?

Germany was also a little confused and to be honest rather embarrassed. Not about his own mochi though. He was actually a little jealous of his mochi as well since it could express it's emotions so freely. No, the source of his embarrassment was his annoying older brother that was whining at his own depressed looking ball of pounded rice. It was actually really pathetic. Germany turned his back and pretended not to know him.

Meanwhile, the nation of northern Italy was currently tugging on his older brother's sleeve to get his attention. He had finally won a fight! It might not have been HIM exactly, but he had won a fight! He wasn't useless! Maybe he had inherited more from Grandpa Roma than he thought. It looked like Romano had too since his own mochi had attacked England's mochi in a fit of jealous rage. Fortunately for England's poor little mochi, Mochimerica had intervened and was currently engaged in an epic battle with the Mochimano as Romano, America, and Spain cheered them on. Italy quit trying to get his older brother's attention and he decided to see what the other mochi/nations were doing.

England's mochi and France's mochi had retreated and had continued their happy frolicking. Although Italy also caught sight of their nation counterparts. Veee~ why was big brother France pulling England into a janitors closet? ...and putting a Do Not Disturb sign up? Italy shrugged his shoulders and decided to look for his own cute mochi.

Italy perked up when he finally spotted his mochi with a happily squeaking Doitsumochi by his side. He should tell Germany how cute his mochi was..., but what was Mochitalia doing to the Egypmochi? An barely visible evil smirk formed on Italy's face when he realized that his mochi had begun to beat up on the Egyptian's ball of pounded rice.

'At last...' Italy thought smugly. 'Revenge...'

Elsewhere, with Japan and Greece, who were sitting in a secluded corner of the conference room, watched happily as their own mochi played their own happy little mochi games.

"Hey...Japan...," Greece began as he looked at their energetic and happy mochi play. Japan picked his head up and looked over at the other nation.

"Yes, Girisha-san?"

"I...think that-," Greece began thoughtfully before he was loudly interrupted by a loud squeaking noise. The two looked down in alarm as they saw that the Girimochi had encountered the Mochiturk and had begun an epic battle of their own while the Mochihon looked on with obvious anxiety.

"Damn Turk!" Greece yelled suddenly, startling the island nation next to him. "Get your fatass over here and stop eating your crappy Turkish candy! Your stupid mochi is bothering ours!"

The nation in question yelled back as best he could from the snack table (his mouth was full of his beloved Turkish delight). Soon, Japan was left in the same position as his mochi counterpart as he helplessly watched the beginnings of the ongoing Greco-Turkish battle. Japan sighed and wondered if making that wish to a drunk Britannia angel had been a mistake after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally the nations had been able to get the meeting back in order (more like Germany had gotten tired of watching Italy's mochi beat up all the other mochi) and now everyone had collected their respective mochi and were sitting down. (France and England were still missing and there were suspicious banging and moaning noises coming from the hall closet, but everyone agreed that their mochi made suitable replacements for the two).

Just as they were about to get down to business, however, China let out a high pitched screech. Everyone looked at the eldest nation in shock since he was usually so dignified (a noise like that was nowhere _near_ dignified) and they all turned to look at what the Chinese nation was pointing at with horror painted onto his face.

When Germany saw what the China mochi and the Korea mochi were..._doing_ to each other Germany immediately blushed and covered Italy's eyes with his hands.

"Korea! China! Get your...mochi...under control this instant!" Germany demanded furiously.

Korea's nose was currently overflowing with blood as he jotted down several notes. He didn't know that his mochi could be so creative! China was still a babbling mess as he shielded his eyes from the blasphemy that was being performed in front of him.

Sweden and Finland blushed some more as they were reminded of why their own mochi had post-coital, glazed-over, happy eyes.

"So that's how they did it..." Sweden muttered as he peeked at the two mochi currently going at it. Finland looked startled.

"Su-san!" he whispered scoldingly at his partner. Although he had to admit that he had been rather curious as well. Maybe he and Berwald could...?

The rest of the nations were stuck between being insanely embarrassed at the...show...taking place on the conference table or being extremely confused when a mochi came out of nowhere and started rounding up all the other mochi.

This mochi, most noted, was not one they had seen before and they couldn't figure out just who it looked like. At first, they had thought it was Mochimerica, but one quick look at the sulking ball of pounded rice quickly ended those thoughts (he had lost the fight to Mochimano and the Igimochi and Fransumochi were still cuddling together).

But this mochi did look remarkably like Mochimerica besides his eyes being a tad more purple than blue and instead of a nantucket coming from the top of the blob, there was a cute little curl. However, this mochi was everything they had expected the Mochimerica to be. He was charismatic and energetic. In fact, if the countries had to, they would say that it was a _better_ version of America since it was a lot less annoying and it was keeping their mochi out of the way by leading them on cute little mochi adventures. But still, whose mochi was it?

"Maple," Canada muttered as he watched everyone stare at the Canamochi with confusion. Why was it that they _still_ didn't know who he was even when they were acknowledging his personified ball of pounded rice? This was way too embarrassing...and perhaps even more upsetting than having to hear his parental figures going at it, loudly, in a closet. Canada sighed.

"Well, at least I've still got you, right Kumakichi?" Canada asked his furry white companion.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked as he looked up at the man whose lap he was sitting in.

"...Canada"

The End.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hoped everyone liked this story! It was my first story on the hetalia kink meme and I had a fun time writing it!_


End file.
